THE KING OF MUAY THAI!
by Dune7
Summary: Adon,Sagat and other kickboxers are invited to an all new tournament for Muay Thai fighters where anything can happen.  See knees and elbows strike and get broken in this new crossover fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

THE KING OF MYA THAI CH.1 BY DUNE7.

"THE KING OF MUAY THAI TOURNAMENT!"

Thailand,at a secret fighting ring in the city...

The ring was a simple boxing ring made of red and blue metal and wood.

There were bleechers and stands on all sides where spectators would watch and enjoy.

Seated in the first row below in front of the bleechers was myself(DUNES.) and I was adressing a large group of martial fighters that were mostly dressed in the same fashion and fought in the same manner.

They were-KICKBOXERS!

There was Adon,Dee Jay,Joe,and Sagat himself from Street Fighter!  
There was Joe Higashi,King,Benimaru,and Hwai Jai from King of Fighters!  
Brad Burns from the World Fighting tournament(VIRTUA FIGHTER.)  
Bruce Irvin and Bryan Fury from The King of Iron Fist tournament.(TEKKEN)  
Zack from the World Combat Tournament.  
And some guy named Shura who was from something called,the World Heroes tournament.

I arose,dressed in a trenchcoat,hat and shades.

"Welcome one and all to the King of Muay Thai contest."I said. "I thank you all for coming since I invited you all."  
"Likewise,dude."said Joe H. "So...what is it we're doing exactly?  
"Ain't it obvious,Higashi?"said Bruce. "We're here to fight to see who's best!"  
"Exactly."I said. "You're all world renowned kickboxers in the art of Muay Thai,I wish to see who's the strongest."

Sagat strode forward.  
"It is I who is the strongest and greatest of Muay Thais."he declared. "The title shall go to me!  
"Says you,honky-ass!"said Zack.  
"Yeah,you think ya so hot huh?"said King. "Why don't ya prove it?"

"Now,now,Sagat."I said. "People like you should realize that you don't make boasts thinking your the winner,what happens if you get beat and thought you were the greatest,what then hmmm?"

Sagat at first said nothing.  
"Let's...just get this is over with."he said. "I wish to find-a certain karate fighter,but i'm sure you know who that is."  
"Dan Hibiki-HAHAHA!"joked Dee Jay.

Everyone else laughed at the joke.  
Sagat just growled and went up to the start of the ring.  
"Dorks like him never learn."I said. "Being confident is one thing,just don't let it go to your head and make declarations of delusions. And that goes to the rest of you as well,ya hear? Just a little advice to make sure ya don't make a fools of yourselves!"

"Hey,we get it man!"said Zack.  
"Yeah,we're excited,but not too cocky,right?"said Benimaru.  
"For your sakes,I hope so."I said. "Boy,I wonder which of these bozos are gonna be first to leave the ring.  
"Anyways,as I was saying the contest is simple,each of you will be handpicked by me to fight it out in the ring as long as you both last. The winner moves to the next match,the loser either goes home,or stays to watch the show if they wish.

And of course the last one standing will of course be declared the winner,and recieve not only the grand title,but a sum amount of $500,000 dollars in prize money as well.

Most of the fighter's eyes lit up at the notion.  
"So,fight hard in the rounds..and you just might make it  
Now,let's begin!

First match,ADON VS BRUCE IRVIN!"

The first two fighters stepped into the ring,both bowed and the match began.

Adon made the first move as he jumped at Bruce,and did his Jaguar Kick.

Bruce jumped away from it,and then launched forward with his Bazooka kick.  
Adon was hit pretty hard in the stomach as Bruce's stab kick got him.

The Thai Jaguar kept on his feet and waited for Bruce to make another attack.  
Bruce then thrust at Adon,and did a spin elbow,but Adon ducked it and then moved up with a Jaguar Kick,right into Bruce's chin!

"KRAAKK!"  
Bruce was so dazed,he couldn't snap out of it.  
"This match-is over!"Adon said grinning.

He then unleashed his Jaguar Revolver and slammed Bruce with several axe kicks,knocking him out of the ring!

"THE FIRST WINNER-ADON!"I declared.  
Joe whistled. "Man,what a world-class whuppin'!"  
"Yeah,said King. "considering he used tha same kind of moves you do,Joe Higashi."  
"Huh."said Joe his head. "I guess it's just a coincidence by far...but we'll see who's moves fare better."

"NEXT MATCH:JOE,NOT JOE HIGASHI,JOE VS BRAD BURNS!"I said.

The next two fighters entered the ring.  
Joe was still a forgotten Street Fighter who was trying depserately make a comeback,while Brad Burns was a rich and popular fighter and movie star.

"Kind of fighters case where the prince meets the pauper huh?"said Zack.  
"I uh-kinda known how that Joe guy up there feels about being-forgotten."said Hwai Jai.  
"Same here."said Shura.

Joe jumped at Brad and did his power turn kick.  
Brad blocked it and then came in with a few rushing knees to his chest.  
"WHAM,WHAM,WHAM!"

Joe was hit many times in the chest by Brad's assault.  
He then jumped away and then kept on his defense.

The pair then went off trading blows with each other,Joe managed to get off a couple of lunge punches and a high kick,but soon discovered that Brad was not one to be taken down so quickly.

Brad spun into a roundhouse kick,hitting Joe in the side of the head!  
He then did a sweep kick that sent Joe to the floor.  
Once he was down,Joe leapt into the air and came down upon Joe,hitting him in the chest and head with his elbows.  
He was next to be down for the count.

"NEXT:JOE HIGASHI VS SHURA!"I called.

Joe,(The real Joe!) went up next to face his opponent,he was dressed simliar like him and Hwai Jae,except unlike all the others kickers,this one wore a red pair of boxing gloves.

"What's the matter,kid?"said Joe. "Afraid to hurt your hands?"  
"Hey,everyone's got their way of duking right?"said Shura. "Now get in here and fight!"  
"If you say so."said Joe.

The match began as Shura charged at Jow and started hitting him with a series of punches.

Joe just began to shield himself from the punches,and didn't punch back yet,  
"Is he gonna fight back,or what?"said Zack.  
"I dunno."said Benimaru. "Maybe he's just toying with him?"

Joe then finally fought back as he ducked Shura's high kick and then came up at him with a Tiger Knee!  
"WHAMMM!"  
Joe's knee slmamed Shura right in the right cheek,letting out a lot of impact upon him.  
Shura's eyes then rolled back and he fell to the floor,out cold.

"THE WINNER,JOE HIGASHI!"  
Joe jumped onto the ropes of the ring,raised a fist into the air and shouted:  
"AAALL RIIIGHHT!"

"Huh,just lucky."said Sagat.  
"I agree,his opponent was just another nobody like that other Joe."said Bryan. "Le't just see how the rest of the competition goes for him."

"Next match,"I said lowering my voice. "Benimaru VS Dee Jay,a battle of rhytm and grace."  
The next two kickboxers to enter were both of an untraditional but effective style of Muay Thai.

"Begin!"I said.

"MAX OUT!"said DJ as he threw his left arm forward and threw an energy projectile at Ben.  
Ben simply jumped high over it and then came directly in front of him.

"Whoa-ho!"said DJ grinning. "Up close and personal eh?"  
"Yeah,so I can do this!"said Ben.

Ben flung out his Iaido Kick,slamming DJ in the abdomen.  
"UUNNH!"  
DJ fell up against the ring ropes.

DJ then tried to fight back,but Ben did his Shinku Katategoma,(or hand stand spin kick.) and caused DJ to go flying across the ring.  
He fell flat on his stomach.

""Haha!"said Ben. "Gets'em every time!"  
Dee Jay got back up and rubbed at his stomach. "You got rhythm all right mon,"he said. "But let's see how good you is against Da Southern Comet!"

Ben grinned wickedly and then jumped into the air again,this time he did his downward downward drill kick.

But just as he did it,Dee Jay did hisSunrise Theme and soared up at Ben,hitting him with a series of rise spin kicks.  
The last one hit Ben so hard he fell to the floor,his hair was completly messed up,and he lost consciousness.

"The winner,Dee Jay!"  
"YA MON,YAAAHH!"said DJ happily as he got out a pair of morracas and shook them.  
"Oh brother,check him out,it's da rasta man."said Brad.  
"I like how he fights,"said Zack. "he's got...SOOOOULL!"

"Le'ts see how much soul he's got left when he gets trounced all right?"said Bryan cracking his knuckles.  
"Next match,Hwai Jai VS Bryan Fury!"

"Alright,about time."said Bryan as he stepped up to the ring.  
"Same here."said Hwai Jai.

THe two latest contestants stepped up to each other to see who's better.  
"FIGHT!"I said.

Hwai Jai turned and did a thrust kick at the zombified fighter.  
Brad blocked it and then slammed a thrust punch that sent the Thai man flying into a ring post.  
"KRRRASSHH!"  
"Whoa,he's got some punch there!"said Zack.

Hwai Jai got off the ring post and was mad as hell.  
He then jumped at Bryan again and slammed several punches and kicks at him.  
The blows Bryan felt barely fazed him since he had a genetically altered body thanks to .

Hwai then finished it with a Rocket,a version of Joe's tiger knee,but it had no effect.

Bryan then did his move next,he did a turn kick that sent Hwai flying out of the ring.  
"THE WINNER,BRYAN!"

Hwai then got up on his feet,he was scrared senseless.  
"Th-that guy's not human!"he said. "I'M OUTTA HERE!"

"Haha!"said Bryan as he stepped out of the ring. "That's the last of the nobodies so far.  
Now it's time for the real fights to begin!"

"You bet!"I said. "Cause it's time for the real battle,KING VS SAGAT!"

The two fighters looked at each other,both forming a sly smile across their faces.  
"You ready to get some?"she said.  
"You know it."said Sagat.

"This should be something."said Adon.  
"Yeah,battle of the sexes."said Joe.

The two titans stepped into the ring,asssumed fight stances.  
"BEGIN!" I called.


	2. Chapter 2

THE KING OF MUAY THAI!

:PART TWO

It was just one of those matches that was to be expected since the first CAPCOM VS SNK games  
It was King from KOF VS Sagat from STREET FIGHTER.

"I've been waiting for this one."she said,fists to the sides of her head.  
"It's been awhile since I fought a woman,even Chun-Li for that matter."said Sagat while in his fight stance.  
"I assure you,that i'm not like any femme fighter you ever faced."said King. "Now,let's go!"

Sagat threw his arms forward.  
"TIGER!"he shouted and his famed projectile flew forward.

King slid underneath the tiger shot and came up at Sagat.

She did a Tornado Kick and slammed Sagat right in the head,knocking him up against a ring pole.

Once he was down,she did a Double Strike of flinging a pair of fireballs with two spin kicks,hitting him in the chest twice as hard.

King then jumped at Sagat,attempting to finish him off,but before she could,he launched a Tiger Upper,knocking her away from him.

"Not bad."he said as he arose.  
"You're quick,but my power is greater than any fighter."

"I've fought and toppled greater than you,one eye."said King. "We'll see just how powerful you really are."

Sagat then ran at King,and did a Tiger Knee Rush at her.

King ducked it and then did a Trap Shot at him,she jumped and kicked him in the head with a couple of air stomps.

Sagat fell backwards from the blow,but managed to keep his footing.

"Wow,she's better than we could've thought."said Brad.  
"I'd like to see her in a bikini,heh-heh.."said Zack.  
"King may be a woman,but she don't like being referred to as a chick."said Benimaru. "She's a true Muay Thai like anyone here."  
"She hasn't won yet."said Adon. "Sagat himself is still the most experienced than any of you combined,next to me of course."  
"We'll see about that one,carrot top!"said Benimaru. "KOF fighters never say die!"

King and Sagat continued to trade blows,when suddenly,King unleashed her most powerful attack move.

She did a flip kick into Sagat's chin,and then did a series of lightning kicks into his chest similar to the ones that Chun-Li does.

Sagat's stamina was begging to drain away from the beating King was giving him,it looked like she was going to be in the lead once she beats Sagat.

But suddenly...

Sagat grabbed her kicking right leg in mid-air.  
King gasped,startled that her attack was stopped short already.

Sagat grinned.  
"Nice try."he said. "But this night,no one shall defeat me!"

Sagat then threw her back,and then unleashed a super art move of his own.  
"TIGERR-GENOCIDE!"

Sagat hit King in the gut with a tiger knee,and then finished her off with another Tiger Upper,knocking her out.

"THE WINNER-SAGAT!"I declared.

"Aw maaaannn!"said Joe. "King's out of the match,i'd thought we'd go farther than that."  
"Haha,good one,my former master."said Adon.

King was carried out of the ring by a pair of paremedics and taken backstage with the rest of the defeated.  
"When this is over,you shall all fall before my fist."said Sagat.  
"You'll soon eat those words,thai man!"said Bryan Fury.

"Calm yourself,Fury."I called to him. "You and Zack are next."  
"About time,I was getting restless after that last one."said Bryan as he stepped into the ring.  
"Ditto,baby!"said Zack.

The two latest fighters faced each other in the ring,ready to fight.  
"BEGIN!"I called.

Zack made the first move as he thrust at Bryan with his Flying Knee.

Bryan dodged it and then spun around with an elbow smash.

The hit was so great,it bruised Zack's nose and broke his dark shades.

"OWW-MANN-YOU GONNA PAY FOR THAT YA #%$!"he said.

"Bring it on,bey-beh,HAHA!"said Bryan.

The two then traded off moves.

Bryan did a few turn kicks,but Zack blocked them off,and did a rising knee into his abdomen.  
Bryan then did a spin axe kick,but Zack dodged it and then did a Knee kick to Fury's side.

Zack then did a turn knuckle,but Bryan caught his arm and then slammed a few punches into his side,and then kicked him away.

"Man,you play rough as hell!"said Zack. "What else ya got?"  
"This!"said Bryan.

The zombified fighter thrust a hard punch so hard,it sent Zack flying into the ring poles,nearly breaking it and him apart.  
He was the next one to be out cold.

"The uh-winner-Bryan Fury!"I said.  
"MWA-HAHAHAHA!"lauhged Bryan in an evil spooky tone,

Everyone in the room was left speechless.  
"Geesh,what a punch!"said Dee Jay."He stoned'im!"

Bryan jumped out of the ring.  
"I am genetically superior,and the only one here who is."he said. "That title shall be mine!"  
"We'll soon see."said Sagat.

"Next match,Dee Jay VS Brad Burns!"

"Alright mon!"said Dee Jay as he entered the ring once again.  
"Im definitely gonna remember this event for a long time now,wins or not."said Bryan.

"BEGIN!"I said.

Dee Jay threw a Max Out at Brad,but he ducked it and thrust forward at him.

He jumped up and did a Knee Bash,but DJ blocked it and did another of his Super Move.

DJ did his Climax Beat and slammed a barrage of super punches into every part of Brad's body.  
Once he was done,Brad staggered backwards from the blows.  
"Sorry mon,but you out da groove."said Dee Jay.

He threw another Max Out,and knocked Brad down to the floor.  
"THE WINNER-DEE JAY!"I said."Man,they're droppin'like flies!"

As Dee Jay and Zack was carried backstage,I called the latest fight.

"Next,Benimaru VS Bryan."

"Go get'em Ben!"said Joe. "Take out that freak ass!"  
"I'm gonna try to!"said Ben.

"Ha,you'll be the third to fall!"said Bryan.

"FIGHT!"I said.  
The two charged at each other.

Bryan threw the first moves as he did a few spin and turn kicks.

Benimaru dodged and ducked the first few moves and then counterrattacked with an electric dash.

Bryan was shock blasted as Ben zapped past him with a super-fast,kick blast.

Bryan staggered slightly from the jolts.  
"Y-you're gonna die for that one!"said he said.

"Sez-YOU!"said Benimaru.  
Ben charged up his left fist with a full dose of ki energy,and thrust forward with a full blast.

"ZZZZZZAAAAAPPP!"

Bryan got jolted so bad,his arms and legs burst apart from his body.  
His now limbless torsoe fell to the floor,and the un-man himself was out cold,perhaps permanent cold knowing him.

"Ughhh-whatta mess."said Joe.  
"Hmmm...he must've been together in a laboratory."said Sagat.  
"Well,better call the meat wagon."I said as I blew a whistle.

Once the ring was clear,I adressed the four remaning fighters.  
"So...it's just down to SF VS KOF yet again eh?"I said.

"Well,let it be known,whoever's standing left after this ones,shall be the ones to fight for the tital in the grand final match.  
Now-let the finals begin! JOE VS ADON!"

TO BE CONCLUDED!


	3. Chapter 3

THE KING OF MUAY THAI:

THE CONCLUSION!

by CNash

The finals were set to begin,and the first match of the semi-finals had begun.

It was Adon VS Joe Higashi.

Adon made the first move as he jumped away and landed on top of one of the poles of the ring.

"Whatever he's got,"thought Joe. "i'm ready for it!"

Adon then did his Jaguar Tooth and thrust down at Joe with a fierce flying kick.

Joe saw it coming and then did his Rising Tiger Knee.

"WHAMM!"  
The knee uppercut knocked Adon in mid-air,disabling his attack.  
Adon fell on his side and rolled across the floor to get back up.

He rubbed at his side and sneered in anger at Higashi.  
"You might dress like me,just don't fight like me!"he said.  
"What do ya mean,fight like you?"said Joe. "This is my own original style,i've been using it for years!"

"His style must be coincidental,Adon."said Sagat. "So don't have a hissy about it."  
"You'll be next when this is over,old man!"said Adon. "I promise you that!"

"Correction."said Sagat. "You'll try to make this over."  
"Well."I thought. "It's nice to see some antagonists can follow a decent example when they try."

Adon and Joe ran up against each other and traded off blows.

Both collided their knees,low kicks and high kicks into each other,trying to out-kick one another.  
Adon swung into a leg-sweep,but Joe jumped over it.  
Joe then did an elbow slam into Adon's shoulder,but the Jagaur bit back as he did his Jaguar Knee,knocking Joe backwards!

"Rrrrrh-!"replied Joe,rubbing his chin.  
"Man,coincidence or not,this is getting nowhere fast!"he thought.

Adon then went for another attack,his Jaguar Revolver!  
"You won't survive this,Higashi!"he said.

Adon flipped forward and did a barrage of Jaguar axe kicks.

Joe managed to block off the assualt at the last minute,but the intensity of the kicks was so great,he fell on both knees while trying to keep the defense up.

Adon then landed back on his feet.  
"Hmmm...maybe if I try another barrage,it'll get him for certain."he thought.

Adon then went for another Jaguar Revolver.

Joe saw what he was going to do,and decided to unleash his most powerful attack move.

"SCREW UPPER!"  
Joe flung his right arm forward and a large orange typhoon of ki energy came right at Adon.

"WHA-NOOOO!"was all Adon got to say before the typhoon slammed him head-on and threw him out of the ring.

Adon crashed into the stadium seats,and was out cold like all the others who fell before him.

"THE WINNER,ONCE AGAIN,JOE!"I called.  
"YEAH,I IS DA MAN TONIGHT!"said Joe raising both fists in the air.

Sagat smirked while Benimaru smiled pleasantly,he was glad someone placed ol'carrot top in the heap.  
But suddenly relaized that he was next in line for the semi-finals.

"Next match,Sagat VS Benimaru!"

Joe got out of the ring just as Ben and Sagat entered it.  
"Go get'em,Ben!"said Joe. "Make sure someone from KOF wins this contest!"

"Yeah,sure...you bet!"said Ben trying to sound enthused.  
But deep down,he felt kind of worried for once in his entire life at the situation he was in.

Sagat may have been defeated before,but only by fighters like Ryu,Chun-Li and even Dan,he never fought someone so humongous and skilled in the art of Muay Thai before.

Ben made the first move as he jumped into the air and did a downward drill kick.

Sagat saw it coming and launched his Tiger Blow,knocking him out of the air.

Ben fell on his back,but back-flipped onto his feet again.

Sagat then began firing his Tiger Shots at Ben.

"TIGER-TIGER-TIGGERRR!"

Ben started to duck and dodge the first few but was hit in the shins when Sagat began doing his low Tiger Shot.  
He then saw a new plan of attack.

"The next time he does a low Tiger Shot,i'll get'em!"he thought.  
Sure enough,Sagat fired another low Tiger Shot,and Ben followed through.

The Japanese fighter jumped over the projectile and then thrust his left fist in a powerful discharge Spark.  
"ZZZAAAP!"

Sagat was knocked on his back by the electric blast.

"HA-HA!"said Benimaru in triumphant response.  
"I won-I beat Sagat!"

"I-don't think so!"said Sagat as he arose to his feet.  
"WHAT?"said Ben in complete dismay.

"I don't flatten so easily!"said Sagat. "Your power may be fast and skillful,but my power-is monumental!"  
"We'll just see how monumental it is when I zap you into submission!"said Benimaru."LIGHTNING DASH!"

Ben launched into his powerful dash move.

But once he got close enough to Sagat,he was stopped dead in his tracks as Sagat simply reached out and caught him by the head.  
"WHOA!"said Joe. "Caught him while he was in attack!"

"Uh-gulp!"was all Ben could muster.  
"Nice try."said Sagat grinning. "Now it's my turn."

"TIGER-RAID!"  
Sagat launched a flying kick at Ben which resulted in a series of rapid kicks that slammed into his head and chest.  
The emperor then finished him off with a final flaming kick that sent Benimaru into the ropes and then tumbled out of the ring.

Ben lay sprawled out on the cold floor,his clothes in tatters and his long blonde hair a mangled mess.

"Aw man..."said Joe. "..this is not gonna look good for Team Japan when Kusanagi hears about this."  
"Those guys have enough ego in them anyways."I said to Joe.

Sagat then stepped out of the ring and faced the remaining finalist,Joe.  
"As you can see,"he said. "I am nearly overpowering to any opponent. Do you wish for your own destruction?"  
"I've faced dudes as big as you,and flattened them. So let's fight it out in the final,Sagat,and see who is the world's greatest Muay Thai kickboxer!"

"Well spoken,Joe!"I said to him.  
"By the way,Dunes."said Joe. "Do we fight now...or take a recess?"

"Now that you mention it."I said to him. "We should be prepared for the last battle,so..thirty minutes of rest for the both of you,then...it's the mother of all battles tonight."  
"Very well."said Sagat. "I would prefer to end this farce,but I am rather quenched right now."

Nearly thirty minutes later,Joe was in a nearby weights room,practicing his moves on a large sandbag.  
He slammed his fists,feet,elbows,and knees into the bag as if it were Sagat himself.

"I'm gonna win that title and money!"he thought. "Sagat may be the emporer of Muay Thai,but i'm gonna be the king tonight!"  
Sagat was seated in a large folding butterfly chair,gulping down a bottle of ice cold wine and a pair of beutiful thia women who were massaging his feet and shoulders.

"Don't get too comfy,Sagat."I said to him. "You've been lucky so far,but Joe's a legend himself in the KOF just as you were with the Street Fighters.  
"Huh,maybe he has been."said Sagat."But I have fought longer and harder in my life,than anyone in this ring tonight."

"We'll see,Sagat."I said to him.  
"Oh,and the recess time is almost up."

Joe then re-entered the ring,flexing his muscles and throwing his fists.  
"I'm ready to take some punishment,and to dish it out!"he said and then pointed to Sagat.  
"YOU AN'ME SAGAT!"he shouted. "YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH TONIGHT-AND IT'S NOT RYU HOSHI!"

Sagat smirked and then arose from his seat.  
He then creaked his neck from left to right and then cracked his knuckles.

"I'm ready when you are."he said.  
"Alriiiight!"said Joe. "Let's go!"

The two kickboxers then jumped into the ring.  
"Whoever wins this match,shall become the King of Muay Thai tonight!"I called to them both.  
"Are you both ready?"

"READY!"said Sagat.  
"READY!"said Joe.

"THEN-FIGHT!"I said to them.

Sagat threw the first blow as he fired a Tiger Shot at Joe.  
"TIGER!"

Joe ducked it and then launched his Tiger Kick at him.  
Sagat was hit in the gut very hard by the thrust kick,but then retaliated by launching his Tiger Knee Launch at him.

Joe was hit in the chest and skidded backwards,but kept on his feet,not willing to be overwhelmed by his foe.

"Try this on for size-Hurricane Upper!"he said.  
Joe threw a pair of punches and a pair of mini-hurricanes came at Sagat.

Sagat then fired off a couple of Tiger Shots,blasting them both away.

He then jumped at Joe and did a flying spin kick.  
Joe ducked it and then came up at him with his Tiger Rise Knee.

"WHAMMM!"  
Sagat was hit hard by the blow and then fell to the floor once again.

Joe landed on his feet,panting heavily.  
"Man,he's...stronger than I heard."he said.

Sagat then slowly got back to his feet and rubbed at his chin.  
"Not bad."he said. "But let's see how you take the rest."

Sagat then charged up both fists with orange ki energy.  
Joe didn't really know what he was going to do,but he knew he had to act fast.

"TIGER BLAST!"he shouted and fired off a large Tiger Shot.  
Joe jumped high into the air,just barely missing the Tiger Blast.

The large projectile hit one of the ring poles,causing it to explode and the ropes attached to it fell to the floor.  
"Man!"said Joe. "That could've been me!"

Suddenly,before Joe knew it,Sagat came at him by suprise.  
He slammed a fist into his face and then slammed him with another Tiger Knee.

Joe fell on his knees from the impact.  
Once he was down,Sagat grabbed him by the throat and brought him upward.  
"Aw no!"I said. "He's got him in his grasp!"

Sagat smiled wickedly.  
"No one shall beat Sagat-not ever again!" he said.

Joe tried to struggle to break free,but it was to no avail.  
Sagat then slammed several kicks into Joe's abdomen,causing him intense pain.

After five or six kicks,Joe began to feel his strength and stamina get drained away.  
Sagat then tossed him down to the floor.  
"HA!"he said. "It's over before it began!

He then turned to Dunes.  
"Now,Dunes,I suggest you hand over the trophy,money and title to me,unless you want me to do the same to you."he said.  
"Not so fast,Sagat-LOOK!"I said to him.

Sagat turned to find Joe Higashi slowly but surely getting back to his feet.  
"It's not-over yet!"he said.

"Oh,yes it is!"said Sagat. "I'll break every bone in your body this time-RAAAAHH!"

Sagat charged like a wild animal at Joe.  
"That's it...just a little closer..."thought Joe."...NOW!"

Joe then unleashed his second most powerful move!  
He slammed a barrage of fast action punches into Sagat's chest and then did a few axe kicks into his head.  
Joe then finished off the super move with an even harder Tiger Rise Knee!

"KRAAAKK!"  
Sagat fell to the floor once again with a hard thud that shook the entire stadium room.

I went over to check his pulse,he was alive,but out cold.

"Did-did I do it?"said Joe.  
"Oh yeah,you did it."I said to him. "It gives me great pleasure to announce-that the winner of the first ever King of Muay Thai tournament is-JOE HIGASHI!"

"YEAAAAHHH-ALLL RIGHTTT!"shouted Joe as he jumped in the air.  
But as he landed,he tripped and fell on his butt.  
He then laughed in spite of himself.

Minutes later,Sagat was escorted back stage and I,the writer of this fic handed him a large 24 karat gold trophy that was entitled "THE KING OF MUAY THAI"  
on it and a white sealed envelope that contained a large sum of prize money.

Joe smiled proudly and took them both.  
The same two Thai women who were massaging Sagat earlier then came up and kissed him at both sides.  
"Ha ha!"said Joe. "I'm in the limelight tonight,and I couldn't be happier."

"You earned it,Joe."I said to him."But remember,there will always be others out there as great as you,and someone will always be there to knock you off the top,prepare to be challenged."

"No prob man."said Joe. "I'm awaiting the next KOF tournament or maybe Dan Hibiki will need me in the next Capcom VS SNK millinium fight tournament. I'm ready for the best!"

"Well then,good luck,and enjoy your fame."I said as I tipped my hat to him and then left the arena.

Joe then escorted the ladies back to his hotel nearby for some well-deserved r&r.

THE END...FOR NOW!


End file.
